The Turning
by The Scarlett Muse
Summary: A secret society of magical creatures that has lived under the radar of both the People and humans for centuries is expressing an interest in...who else? Artemis Fowl. What does he do when they want him to leave behind everything to join them? After TTP.
1. Chapter 1: The Turning

Stroke of brilliance after reading a particularly thrilling (yet somehow simultaneously disappointing) supernatural romance. That doesn't mean this will turn out to be a romance however...Rated T for tension, innuendos, future violence and so on and so forth. I might bump it up to M...but for now, I guess I'll let the kiddies read it. =)

Of course Eoin Colfer, I am not you so I do not have any claim to any characters found in Artemis Fowl the Series. I woke up especially early and just started writing...I have good feelings about this fiction and I hope it turns out okay.

Ciao, Scarlett Muse

P.S. This takes place after the Time Paradox...I haven't yet read the Atlantis Complex but as soon as I can get my hands on a copy I'll read it, savor it, worship it and then maybe incorporate a bit of it into the story. That is if it doesn't make things too complicated. Anywhoos, read on!

* * *

"Did anything happen yet?" Brian paced back and forth, his padded feet making little to no sound on the soft, green grass where he, Brooke and Melody were camped. Brooke's eyes barely fluttered as he stepped over her to continue his pacing and questioning. "Did the fever break? Has he responded at all to our presence? Is he reaching out to us yet?"

"No," snapped Melody, thoroughly annoyed. "For the umpteenth time, _no_, Brian! Nothing has changed in the two minutes since you last asked me. Trust me, you and Brooke will be the first ones I report to if anything happens but until then stop asking me…and for god sakes, stop pacing. You're breaking my concentration."

Brian looked at his senior partner apologetically before finding a patch of grass beneath an oak tree to sit on. Brooke shifted so that her head rested on his shoulder and he unconsciously placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Her scent wafted up to him, calming him and easing the tension that had been steadily building inside of him.

"Sorry, Mel," he murmured. "Just…anxious."

"You and Yuri both," muttered Melody under her breath. The statement had been more for her own benefit than for Brian's but he overheard it anyway and his head perked up.

"This is really big, isn't it?" he said, eyes wide in amazement at the situation. "We haven't had anyone new in ages. It'll be interesting having another male around. I always did say there wasn't enough testosterone present…"

Melody said nothing, choosing instead to let her charge go off on a tangent on finally having someone his age to connect with who wasn't a female. She knew better than to get her hopes too high. For one, the boy might not even survive his turning and even if he did, his fate was not yet set in stone. He could reject his heritage and all that he was. That would lead to him going rogue and becoming a threat, which she couldn't allow to happen. If he did indeed turn rogue it was her duty to end him…permanently.

Of course, Brian didn't know this. He was here just in case things went well. As Yuri had pointed out, Melody didn't have the most patient nature. It was a sacrifice she had to make to be as startlingly efficient as she was. Brian, however, was incredibly charming for some reason and he would undoubtedly make the boy's transition much easier. That is…if the boy chose to side with them, rather than against them. In that case, Brooke would sedate him and Melody would…hmm. She didn't want to think about what she would have to do.

Melody broke out of her thoughts to realize that Brian was _still _talking. Why did so many people like him? The mystery would be as elusive to her as figuring out how many licks it took to finish a Tootsie pop.

Standing, she went to the edge of the bushes and watched the shadows play across the lighted windows of Fowl Manor. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, allowing voices and images to flicker in and out of her mind.

_Is he any better…?_

…_no change…doctor?_

Melody set her head down on the grass and rested. No change…of course there wasn't any change! She doubted that anything would 'change' for a while. She silently gave the project the stamp of two more days. Two more days of darting in and out of the bushes, waiting for the fever to break. Hearing Brian still describing the many ways he would spend his days with his new friend, she sighed. Two more days of listening to the tittering of her young charge. At least Brooke knew how to stay quiet.

"…and we can go and play by the coves…you know the coves I'm talking about, right, Melody? The ones with the mermaids and the baby sea monkeys?"

"Yes, Brian. I know what you're talking about…"

After a pause, she added, "Will you show him the apple trees too?"

"I completely forgot about those! That's an excellent idea, Mel. I can't wait to see his face when I show him the oldest one. It's huge!"

Melody smiled inwardly. Okay, maybe his youthful enthusiasm was just a _little _likable…

The smile quickly turned into a scowl when she noticed the small smile playing on Brooke's lips. Flipping over so that her back was turned to the pair, she allowed Brian to fill the silence as she slipped into a small doze.

* * *

Angeline Fowl wringed her hands as she paced outside of her son's room. She stopped abruptly as the door swung open and Butler stepped out, looking grim. Quietly, he shut the door behind him and sighed.

"He's still adamant, Angeline," murmured Butler gloomily. "No doctors."

"How could he not want a doctor?" Angeline trilled. "Maybe I should send for one anyway…"

Butler's lips tightened and his eyebrows furrowed in consternation. "Don't. He won't see anyone besides family and if we did call someone, he'd only lock the door and kick up a fuss. If…if he truly thinks he doesn't need a doctor, can we force him to see one?"

Angeline bit her lip. It was true. You didn't _force _him to do anything. He did as he pleased. Which, in hindsight, she really shouldn't accept but she did anyway.

"Oh, Butler…what's wrong with him?"

Butler shrugged helplessly. "A fever, perhaps?"

"I'm going in to see him," said Angeline finally. She clenched her fists at her side and looked heatedly at the door. "I'll _make_ him see the benefits of seeing a doctor. Or at least one of his little…friends. The sooner he sees either one, the sooner we can get over this nasty affair."

Butler shrugged again, not entirely sure that there was anything the woman could do to encourage a change in opinion. Angeline strode forward and pushed the door open, her resolve swelling as the doorknob turned…

And then plummeting the minute she stepped inside the bedroom. Artemis Fowl II was seated in the window, looking outside, his shoulders hunched miserably and his hair unusually disheveled.

"Mother." He didn't even bother to turn around as he uttered the word.

Angeline closed the door after her, plunging the room back into darkness. Stepping forward she said, "I heard from Butler that you still do not wish to see a doctor."

"The doors aren't particularly thick, Mother. I heard your conversation. I still do not want to see a doctor and I will _not_ ask Holly to come all the way to the surface to cure a minor head cold."

"But…"

"_No_."

Angeline frowned. "Artemis Fowl, look at me!"

Angeline's voice was sharp and her demand hard to resist. Artemis turned slowly and looked at his mother dolefully. Though the light was dim, Angeline was still able to make out the grim image that was her son.

His eyes looked bruised, his skin was paler than normal, his face was drawn and his raven hair clung to his forehead, glued down by the sheen of sweat that coated his face. Taking a breath and steadying herself, Angeline pressed on.

"Why don't you want to see a doctor?"

"Because I don't need one."

"You're a scientist, Artemis. Have you looked in the mirror? Have you seen yourself? Surely you can deduce that there is something wrong here."

Artemis blinked slowly. He realized this a long time ago, with the first migraine. It had been three days since then and he had been in and out of bed, alternating between feeling mildly under the weather and being in body-crippling pain. He knew that he should probably see someone but the thought of involving a doctor had him inexplicably terrified. So he settled for searching his vast store of medical books for answers, finally coming up with…nothing.

Irregular heart rhythms, labored breathing, muscle spasms, intense headaches, an inability to think past the foggy haze that was enveloping his brain…His books had suggested countless ailments such as hypocalcaemia, diabetes and even post-concussive syndrome but with a few tests he concluded that all of those suggestions were bull.

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Mother, honestly, I'll be fine. Just give it a few more days." After a beat he added, "If my…'fever'…persists, I will see Dr. Wheeler. But give me some time, please?"

Angeline slowly began to nod her head. At least it was something. She still wondered why he wouldn't call a doctor but she thought it best not to argue. She didn't want to push too hard for answers and suddenly finding him rescinding his offer to see a doctor.

"Fine, Arty. Two more days and then we call Dr. Wheeler."

After his mother left, Artemis sighed in relief. After two more days, if his fever didn't break he would simply ask for more time. Something inside of him shuddered at the thought of some stranger studying him. Turning back to the window, Artemis watched the sun set behind the line of trees that dominated the horizon. It was a beautiful scene, the sky becoming an alluring mixture of fiery colors. However, the scene brought him dread.

The nights were usually the worse. Already he could feel the usual symptoms that preceded a bad spell. His blood turned to icy needles and his limbs began to ache dully. His head began to throb and his vision blurred. He felt a guttural growl rip through him from the pain but then again, he could very well have imagined it.

Nothing seemed to be making sense to him these days…through the pain, he had the distinct feeling that he was running through the trees, his cells unanimously thrilled by the feeling of grass beneath his feet and leaves whipping against his skin. It felt so real…but then he would finally be released from his delirium and find himself wrapped in his sweaty blankets, his body out of breath and the exhilarating feeling fading into intense disappointment.

He resolved that should he ever recover, the first thing he would do is go for a run. A long, long run. And he would eat a big steak…forget the usual russet potato and mixed veggie adornments. He craved meat, possibly even bloody even though he had never been the type to eat anything that hadn't been professionally seared for at least an hour. His eyes rolled as a sense of nausea set in.

He felt alone and empty suddenly. He missed the twins and his father and wished they would hurry home from their trip in the States. So far, at least to the best of his knowledge, his mother had only told his father he had a minor cold. He had no idea when she would call him and tell him it was getting worse. She was probably making the call right now. He preferred to leave them worry-free but he couldn't even muster the strength to move, much less remind his mother to continue downplaying his sickness.

Another rumbling growl spilled from his mouth as a particularly bad cramp wracked his body. When it was over he went over his mental list of things he would do when he got better. _First, that steak. Then the run. And then I will smother my family in hugs and kisses till even they get tired of my affection._

Artemis gave a weak attempt at a smile before grimacing as another cramp ripped through his body. _Steak. Run. Kisses and hugs. Right, if I live through this._

* * *

Holly Short looked at the communicator, unsure of what she should do. Foaly rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Either call the Mud Boy or I will," he threatened, clip-clopping over to where Holly sat, perched on the edge of his desk, communicator clasped loosely in her hand.

Holly's hand tightened around the communicator and she looked up into the amused eyes of her long time centaur friend and then back at the communicator.

"It's not like I haven't," said Holly with a small shrug. "He just isn't picking up."

"Perhaps he's busy?" mused Foaly, rubbing his chin. "I haven't seen him come out of his house in ages. I would get you a video feed of him…but you wouldn't believe how paranoid the boy is. His network is all firewalls and pitfalls. The nerve."

"Yeah, because there's no reason to believe that we wouldn't spy on him," said Holly drily. Then she smiled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he is just a little busy."

"And maybe…" continued Foaly conspiratorially, "I can just do enough digging to find Butler's cell phone number and just _maybe _place a call to him?"

Holly's eyes widened and she pulled her friend into a bear hug. "Would you?"

"Hold on a sec," he said with a wink, breaking free of her grasp and trotting back to his computers.

Contact with Fowl and simply all humans in general was strictly prohibited by Vinyaya, yet, knowing the extent of Holly and Foaly's relationship with the mud boy, she often turned a blind eye to their little chats. After a little tinkering with his hologram screen, Foaly stood back and looked at the screen expectantly. There was a dial tone and then a click as someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded cautious. Obviously, not a lot of people had this phone number. And it didn't help that the number on caller I.D. showed up as 'unknown'.

"Butler!"

Instantly the voice on the other end warmed as Butler responded. "Holly? Holly, how are you?"

"I'm peachy," replied Holly, happy to finally reach someone. "I'm here with Foaly. Say hi, Foaly!"

"What am I? Four?" Foaly whinnied indignantly. "I can say hi if I want to! In fact, I will. Hello, Butler. How do you do?"

Butler chuckled. "Hello, Foaly. And by the way, the way you and Artemis bicker, one could wonder about your age, Foaly." There was a pause as the bodyguard remembered something. "You know, it's strange that you should call me directly. Normally you would call…"

Butler stopped and the line went silent. Holly raised an eyebrow. Butler's tone had sounded grim, as if something bad had happened.

"Is everything alright?" asked Holly tentatively. "I've been trying to reach Artemis but he won't pick up."

"Artemis is a little under the weather right now."

Foaly and Holly exchanged looks. Last time a member of the Fowl household had been sick, it had been with a presumably extinct disease that had severely crippled the population of the People…it had later turned out to be a crazed, time-travelling pixie possession but the sentiment remained the same. When a situation involved Fowl, it was never something simple.

"What do you mean, 'under the weather?'" repeated Foaly.

"Exactly that," answered Butler. "He's been incredibly sick…and he refuses to see a doctor about it. He insists he'll get better on his own."

The whole situation sounded suspicious. Why would Fowl turn down the help of a doctor? Unless the sickness was magic-induced and involving a doctor would compromise the secrets of the People…

Foaly raised an eyebrow at Holly. "Perhaps…Holly should take a look at him…"

"No," Butler quickly said. Too quickly.

"Why?" asked Holly warily. "I'm certain I can easily fix him. I could swing by on one of my surface missions. In fact, I have one coming up in an hour or two."

"Artemis emphasized being left alone," Butler explained, realizing the entire situation would seem suspect. "He's certain he can sweat this out. He was intent on not being a bother to the People for what he described as a simple 'head cold'."

Holly sniffed. "I'd still like to see him. Never can be too careful."

Butler sounded hesitant but also a little relieved. "If you insist. I don't know if Artemis will welcome your presence but then again, his moods have been flighty."

Holly nodded but then realized this wasn't a video chat. "Right. I'll be there soon. Maybe by tomorrow morning?"

"Great. It was nice talking to you, Holly, Foaly. But if you'll excuse me, I must take this soup to Artemis. I'll see you soon, Holly. Goodbye, Foaly."

Holly and Foaly uttered their goodbyes and hung up.

"Sick, huh?" said Foaly ruminatively. "What do you think, Holly?"

"I learned not to think when it comes to Artemis," said Holly wryly. "There's no way you can deduce what he's up to unless he wants you to. Trying will only give you a major headache. Hmm…I should tell Vinyaya…"

"That you're off to see the Mud Boy? Don't be daft, Holly. She'd send you with a platoon of LEP officers. It would be quick and painless to just run by and see Fowl yourself. I'll mention it to her sooner or later while you're topside so that you'll have enough time to finish before she she gathers a small army."

Holly nodded. It was true. Vinyaya didn't trust Artemis in the slightest and sometimes went overboard when it came to matters that concerned him. And plus, she really wouldn't feel right being responsible for having a dozen or so lasers aimed at him while she treated him. Especially if his illness was as bad as Butler's tone insinuated.

"Well, off you go, young elf," said Foaly, shooing Holly from his office. "Unlike some people, I have work to do. Not everyone has time to go and make social visits all willy-nilly.

Holly wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. She hugged him and left.

She was going topside, so that put her in a good mood already. Even if Artemis had gotten himself into trouble, she didn't mind bailing him out if it meant feeling fresh air gracing her skin again…and she never did mind the amazing adventures that she and Artemis always got sucked into. Picking up her pace, she hurried through LEP headquarters, already anticipating the excitement to be had.

For some reason, the entire thing reeked of another whirlwind adventure and she was ready to get swept up and away.

* * *

_**Avalon, South Sector**_

Yuri pleaded with the gods to give her some restraint as she watched the two young girls slink into her office. Ollie and Trickle had their hands clasped behind their backs and their eyes were downcast in a sign of submission. They were both bloody and bruised, their normally pressed and cleaned white shifts were torn and stained with equal amounts of blood and dirt.

"What happened?" she asked coldly, her voice all steel and ice.

Both girls started at the same time and all Yuri could make out was a babble of accusations. She held up a hand for the pair to stop and they did, almost as if she had flicked a switch to turn off their voice boxes.

"Actually, I couldn't care less how this fight was started," snapped Yuri, her features dark and unrelenting. Her blue eyes fixed both girls with a gaze that could cut through iron and they both trembled under it. "You'll both be doing night duty for the rest of the week, especially since you have such bountiful energy. We are on high alert and you two can't even pull yourselves together enough to stop fighting. Save your energy for the rebels and don't let me catch you fighting again! If I so much as catch a single ill-aimed elbow or foot, I'll rip a strip off of both of you! Now go!"

Both girls whimpered and left sulkily, not even daring to argue with their leader. Yuri stood and followed them to the door, closing it after them. She hated to be so hard on her little ones but in all honesty, they weren't so little anymore. And she couldn't brook any nonsense, especially since the tide of rebels was steadily rising, threatening war. Various meetings had been called between group leaders and still, no sufficient solution had been reached. For every rebel that they crushed, two more seemed to pop up.

Yuri ran her hand through her long, straight black hair. Well, could she call it black hair anymore? She found several gray hairs in her long, thick mane while brushing it that morning. She was much too young for salt and pepper hair, she thought.

"Mmph, worrying again?" rumbled a deep voice from behind her.

Large, strong arms ensconced her waist and pulled her up against a rock hard chest. Her mate, Taylor, had somehow slipped into the office unnoticed by her and was now nuzzling her hair lovingly. Yuri sank back into his embrace, allowing herself a few seconds of bliss before pushing him away.

"I must worry, Taylor. These rebels…hot-headed as they are, they don't realize the bloodshed that can occur if they tried to start a fight with the humans. We have fought so long and so hard and we have lost so _much, _just so that the humans can forget we even exist. And now they want to throw all that sacrifice into the wind and start a war."

Yuri rubbed her face tiredly. What to do?

Taylor took her hands from her face and smiled at her, his chocolate brown eyes melting the rising sea of tension in his mate. "We will figure it out as we go along, Yuri. That is what we have always done and that is what we will always do. All we can do is prepare for whatever comes next, which is either the rebels succeed and we send the young away while we deal with the backlash…or the rebels fail. And we squash them for good and move on with our lives."

Yuri pouted. "The chances of the latter?"

"Very slim. But things change. Anything else to worry about?"

"The boy…in Dublin…"

"Oh, yes. Him."

Without even looking, Yuri knew Taylor was smiling. He was looking forward to having another boy in the pack.

"Yes, him," said Yuri exasperatedly. "I've read his file."

"And?"

"Did you know that he has contact with the People?"

Taylor tensed and Yuri couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure at having her mate finally take something serious. "The People…?"

"Yes," affirmed Yuri. "The People. He was moving mountains well before the water dried behind his ears. He's apparently some kind of genius. I would be happy to have a new addition to the pack but having him join us would lead to some very…difficult…complications. The People don't know about our existence either. And I'd like to keep it that way, if it can be helped. No need to rock the boat."

Taylor frowned. "But I like rocking the boat with you…"

Yuri laughed and swatted him. "You know what I mean! And his case is even more curious, you know? How many instances have you heard of our kind abandoning their child for the humans to raise?"

"Not many. But it does happen."

"Yes…but for some reason I feel his case was different…Really, the nerve of some parents dumping their kids with the _humans_. How desperate do you have to be to do that?"

Taylor nodded. "Very. But we shall see what happens in his case. Maybe we can have him fake his death. At least we won't have people digging around looking for him."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. It seemed a particularly dark business having the boy fake his death and thus causing the grief of whosoever he had connected with in his brief life as a human. But then again, it would be utterly necessary if they were to take him in.

_Hmm…Artemis Fowl…what is your back story?_

"You're doing it again," rumbled Taylor squeezing Yuri around the waistline. "Stop worrying."

"Hmph! One of us has to worry around here! But now I'm worrying about that smell…don't tell me…"

"Irene has cooking duties tonight…"

Yuri swore. "If the rebels don't put me in the grave soon, that girl's cooking will."

Others must have had the same idea because soon after the smell began to permeate the office, she heard groans and complaints from all around the compound. Chuckling to herself, she took her mate's hand and tried to see what she could do about damage control in the kitchen…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed your read thus far. I left their species purposely ambiguous because I wanted to know what people would want them to be...I have an idea of what species I want them to be but I'm not sure...so send me suggestions and who knows? Maybe I'll run with one of the spitballs...clone you and then keep you in my basement to supply me with endless ideas...MUHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, kidding. But yeah, review? I don't care if it's bad or good (though I have a preference for good reviews), so long as you explain what you like and don't like. =) Ciao once again, the Scarlett Muse.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Plans And Slugs

Scarlett Muse here! I'm psyched to have gotten my first few reviews! And even more psyched that they were positive! =D Remember, reviews are the lifeblood of most writers…they're like the cheap cups of ramen soup that fill our bellies and keep us awake while we pore over the blaring screen of our laptops/desktops trying to find the right words to say. Or maybe that's just me…o.O

Anyway, enjoy chapter two!

_HallelujahTheCreator_, thank you so much for being my first reviewer! =D And I'm so psyched that you liked it! I hope that you find this chapter to be as good as the first one!

_Carlie_, thanks for being my second reviewer! This story is going to get a LOT more tense, I promise. Scout's honor and all that jazz! And I won't take a month to update, perish the thought. I'm thinking maybe once or twice a week should be sufficient, hopefully?

The next chapter has already been written but I'm staving off on posting it until the weekend. I want it to be perfect. =) Until Saturday then…

-Scarlett Muse

* * *

"A cook you are not," remarked Tabitha as she tried to salvage what was left of dinner.

No matter how she positioned the 'salmon', it still looked like a burnt log of cinders. With a sigh, she flipped open the trash can lid and dropped the decimated fish into the bin. Turning to Irene, she handed the greasy platter back to her (how did she get grease on it if the fish was completely dried out…?), and motioned to the sink.

"Start washing," Tabitha ordered. "I'll try to pull together some soup and salad. It'll have to do for tonight at any rate."

"But I was only supposed to be on cooking duty," complained Irene with a pout.

"Which, by the way, I was meaning to ask…?"

"How I managed to get back on cooking duty after the last fiasco?" finished Irene.

Both women remembered with a cringe, Irene's last attempt at trying to cook dinner for the pack. It ended in several second-degree burns, a completely devastated kitchen, ruined kitchen appliances and many, many disgruntled pack members muttering obscenities at the idiot who had allowed Irene into the kitchen in the first place.

Irene was the pack's historian and librarian. Ask her to find you information on the ribbed back beetle of the Himalayas or the obscure rites of passage ritual conducted by a tribe somewhere in the middle of the Amazon and she would do you one better and not only find you the books and papers you needed but compile a summarized report on it as well. On the other hand, ask her to pour you a bowl of cereal and somehow you found yourself calling the local fire newts to help quell a five alarm blaze.

Tabitha frowned and nodded. "Yes. Didn't Yuri ban you from all kitchen-related duties?"

"Yes, Yuri did, but Cora had a personal emergency she had to take care of and since I was the only one around at the time, she asked me to fill in for her."

Tabitha and Irene exchanged knowing looks and then sighed. Yuri, who had sauntered into the kitchen to inspect the damage done, overheard their conversation and frowned. Cora had gone AWOL again? Yuri couldn't help but rub her chin in thought over the woman's suspicious behavior. She made a mental note to ask Cora to explain herself before returning her attention to the two women in front of her.

"Irene?"

Irene jumped, not having noticed the presence of her Alpha. "Y-Yuri?"

"There is a pile of reports on my desk that I need taken care of," explained Yuri. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not!" Irene all but threw down the plate that she was holding and the apron she was wearing before hurrying off to Yuri's office, glad that she was finally being tossed a ball in her ball park. Yuri chuckled. It was certainly fitting that the woman's animal form was that of an owl.

Taking Irene's place at the sink, Yuri picked up where the historian had left off. At first Tabitha began to protest but Yuri shrugged before she could say anything.

"If we're going to eat anything respectable tonight, I should probably help," said Yuri with a smile.

"I can find someone else to help," suggested Tabitha. "One of the younger ones could…"

"Don't worry," interrupted Yuri. "As Alpha, I'm not afraid to get my hands a little dirty. You just make something edible and all will be right with the world."

Tabitha bowed her head in acknowledgement, a small, approving smile gracing her normally severe features. She felt happy knowing that Yuri was her pack's leader. The woman had her stern moments (didn't all the upper echelon shifters have theirs?) and sometimes she could be quite demanding. However, unlike most Alphas, she was often open to suggestions and comments from her pack and she wasn't above menial labor. Whenever she found spare time, she helped with the chores around the compound, especially now that they were understaffed. Most of the pack had been sent off to try and stem the swell of rebel activity. In their absence, Yuri had assumed some of their roles so that the compound continued to run smoothly.

"After dinner, would you like to take a walk? I haven't had one in ages."

Tabitha smiled at her Alpha. "Certainly. Perhaps we can take a stroll around the lake? The sirens shouldn't be too bad at this time of the year and sometimes I find their voices to be…"

"Soothing? Me too." They both shared a smile as they continued their work.

Tabitha expertly chopped up lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and cheese and set the oil on the stove to heat up so she could fry up some chicken to top off the salad. She set the beef broth to boil next to the chicken before she began chopping up the mushrooms and leeks that would later go into the soup.

Yuri watched appreciatively as the older woman moved quickly and deftly. By the time she was finished washing pots and plates, the kitchen was permeated with delicious, mouth watering smells. Yuri's nose twitched as the scents wafted around her nose. If she listened hard enough, she swore she could hear the house take a collective sigh of relief.

"Soup's done," said Tabitha, putting her hands on her hips and smiling proudly. Then she frowned. "I just wish we had some dessert…"

"Pie's here," said Taylor, swooping into the kitchen carrying an armload of pastries. "And cookies. And cake. Really, I kind of just bought everything Remy had. Is the dinner disaster resolved?"

Yuri grinned as she reached up to kiss her mate on the cheek gratefully. "Disaster averted. We didn't even have to call any fire newts. Thanks for going shopping on such short notice."

"Anything to help…though I ran into Cora on the way back. She doesn't look too hot. I offered to give her a ride back but she didn't want to come home."

Yuri frowned. What could possibly be ailing Cora? Yuri looked at Tabitha who was already pulling at her apron strings. "I can go and check on her…"

"Stay," ordered Yuri. "I'll find her and bring her back myself. Just make sure you leave some dinner for me and Cora."

"We'll be sure not to 'wolf' it all down," said Taylor with a wink.

Yuri shook her head at her mate's poor pun before taking off for the Cherry Blossom Path. It was in this direction that most of the creatures of the forest set up shop. Remy's popular stall was in that direction and if Yuri was lucky, she'd probably find Cora still around the area.

* * *

Cora pulled back the hood of her cloak, rustling her reddish brown hair as she did so and taking a deep breath. Her chubby cheeks were pink with exertion at having to run for so long. The minute she had overheard Yuri's talk with Taylor, she had found and pinned Irene with her chores in exchange for peach turnovers being delivered to her study later that night. Then she had found her crimson running cloak and had made a slap dash run halfway across all of Avalon, finally making it to the gnarled entrance of an old, ashen willow tree. It was unusually large, like many of the trees in Avalon and its gaping hole was large enough to admit a small giant.

Knocking twice, the door swung open and an ogre with a sneer on his face admitted her in.

"Cora," grunted the ogre in greeting.

"Bane," returned Cora with a nod. "How are you?"

"I could be better," rumbled the huge creature, rubbing the surface of his dented helmet with his large, green, calloused hand. "The wife and children loved the almond cookies you sent, by the by. Delectable, they called it."

"Of course, Bane. It _is _my cooking after all." Cora smiled and squeezed the ogre's arm warmly. "I know you don't really like…er…our kind of food, but it's nice of you try it anyway. Is Luster here?"

Bane nodded, closing the door and locking it. He leaned against the heavy wooden construct, causing it to creak and nodded towards the inner depths of the house. "I suppose it's rebellion business, is it?"

"You shouldn't make any suppositions, Bane," said Cora softly. "It'll keep you out of trouble if any of the Guard discovered this place. If you don't know anything then you'll be safe."

The sneer on the ogre's face intensified. "Is that so? I'm an _ogre_, Cora. They'll find something to lock me up for. If Luster didn't take me in, I wouldn't have no way to take care of my little Apple and Thorne. Curse the Guards and curse the Council. 'Sides…unless you're a card carrying member of the rebellion, you can't even see this place."

Cora chuckled. "If that's how you want to put it."

Card carrying member, indeed! All members of the rebellion were tattooed on approval with a small, inconspicuous phoenix with its wings curled around itself. The tattoo remained invisible unless in the presence of another rebel member or when you were near a rebel safe house.

Cora had chosen to have hers on the side of her stomach. Even now, she felt a small tingle in the area of the mark as she walked the vast passages of Luster Hall. Hearing music, she concluded that Luster was probably in the concert hall. After walking down a flight of steps, she arrived at the level where Luster usually practiced with his instruments. Pushing open the dark double doors, she found the mage sitting on a stool conducting floating instruments. As she strode in, she recognized the music from the classic human thriller, _Jaws_.

_Duh duh. Duh duh. Duh-duh-duh duh._

The violins screeched as she drew closer. She frowned as she finally came to Luster's side and said, "Oh, hush."

Luster set down his wand, causing all of the instruments to float to the floor and settle. Turning in his seat, he beamed up at his friend and said, "Cora! So nice to see you here! Did you bring any food with you? Bane is as bad a cook as I am, you see. We're pretty much living on twigs and berries. You know, the usual bachelor's diet."

"Oh, I'm sorry Luster," said Cora, looking genuinely apologetic. "I was in such a rush…Listen, there's something important for you to do."

Luster raised an eyebrow. "Does it involve food? Cause really, we are starving here. I wasn't kidding about that. I looked at Bane yesterday and instead of seeing him, I saw a fantastically roasted chicken with all the trimmings…Don't tell him I said that though. He already thinks me plenty queer as it is. Though it's easy for him think such. He goes home to the missus every weekend. I would ask him to bring something with him, but I'm not exactly keen on the ogre diet. Slugs and moss and all that, you know?"

Cora rolled her eyes and cupped Luster's cheeks in her hand. "When I come back next time, I'll bring you the biggest feast you can imagine. Freshly baked honey bread, hot lemon and butter trout, a warm apple pie, chunky beef stew, chilled cordial…"

Luster licked his lips and said dreamily, "For such a treat, I would go to the moon and back for you."

"Good, I just need you to go to the human world."

Luster pulled back, Cora's spell of tasty concoctions completely broken. "Why? What do you have up your sleeve, Cora dear?"

Luster shifted studying his friend his short, curvy friend with a questioning look. Cora smiled. Because of all of Luster's 'eccentricities', people enjoyed underestimating the wily mage. Truth be told, he didn't look very menacing. He looked more like an overgrown child then anything, his tall frame bent over in his stool with his knees pulled up beneath his chin and his innocent blue eyes watching her movements intently from under a cloud of puffy blond hair.

However, they had been friends since they were kids and Cora had been witness to his cunning many, many times. His quick talking and wild ideas had gotten them in and out of trouble on multiple occasions, always leaving them better off than when they had began. When Cora had fixed her mind on joining Alexander's rebel group, it had been Luster who had led them into thwarting a surprise raid on rebel headquarters and it was also his idea of using tattoos to gain access to them afterwards that had cemented their position with Alexander.

Cora placed a loving hand on her friend's shoulder and looked him in the eyes as she said, "Because…there's something there that could be the key to the rebellion's success."

"And that would be?"

"There's a boy who's turning soon. A boy in the _human _world."

"In the human world?" Luster let his eyes drift up in thought. "Rare…but it happens. Especially during the Magical Inquisition. Who knows how many children are running around out there with latent magical ability? And even though the general consensus is that the Inquisition is over…who knows? The Council can be shady sometimes. Bane is an example of that. Why should this boy be important at all?"

"This boy managed to contact and befriend the People," explained Cora, grinning when she saw the awe spread across Luster's face. It was all falling into place in his head now.

"The People? Really?"

"Yes. Until now, we've kept our distance from the faeries because we had no idea how they would react to us or our plans…and Yuri has us on such close surveillance, I doubt we'd be able to make contact anyway. However, I believe that she sent only three trackers to scout him out and possibly even recruit him…"

"But if I made it to him first," said Luster slowly, "and I had him sympathize with us…we could use him to get to the People. And with the People's aid and technology, we could finally solidify our stance as an army…more people would join us…we'd be a rolling stone building up enough momentum to finally realize our goals! Oh, brilliant, Cora! You're not just a genius with a whisk but you're simply a genius!"

"Oh, I know," said Cora, even though she blushed somewhat. "I'll have to inform Alexander of our movements though. I wonder how I'll manage that! Yuri is already sniffing at me."

"While I'm away, I can always send Bane to run the message for us," offered Luster.

"What message?" asked Bane as he stepped into the room. He had to bend a bit to get through the smaller door frame but once through, he stood at his usual height which was somewhere around eight feet. He carried a small wicker basket under one of his arms and he looked curiously at the two.

When neither of them said anything, he sighed, "Right. Rebel business. Mum's the word. Anyway, before I forget, Thorne wanted you guys to try this. It'll be our thanks for being such wonderful friends."

Bane flipped the lid to the basket and both Cora and Luster exchanged looks.

_He's _your_ bodyguard,_ Cora's face seemed to say.

_He's _your _friend_, was Luster's response. _I pay him. What do you do?_

Noticing the look of dismay beginning to creep onto Bane's face, Cora sighed. She reached into the basket with a false smile on her lips as she said, "Thanks, Bane. That was such a wonderful thing to do…"

* * *

An hour later, Cora was stumbling along Cherry Blossom, trying to keep the bile down. She already tasted the slug going in…she didn't want to taste it on its way back out again. She would've been home sooner if she had simply turned down Bane's proffered gift of pickled slugs but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. For a big, 'scary' ogre, Bane was pretty sensitive.

"Cora! Hey, Cora!"

_Damn_.

Pasting a smile on her face, Cora turned around to see her Alpha's mate trotting towards her. Taylor slowed down and stopped a few feet away, concern clear on his face.

"Cora? Are you okay? You look a little green…"

Is that why ogres were green? Because the food they ate made them sick? Cora shook her head and tried to focus on answering without spewing all over the tall, handsome man.

"I'm fine," she managed to groan. Good, maybe a little steadier in the voice and she could've convinced him that she wasn't about to die.

"Maybe I should take you home," suggested Taylor, reaching forward to steady her.

Cora stumbled out of his reach and shook her head. "Fine…I mean…I'm…_urk_…fine. I think I should stay out for a little more…it'll make me feel better."

Cora didn't want Taylor to get any closer. A keen sense of smell would catch the scent of ogre and slugs. Any closer and, even though they were surrounded by stalls that sold strong-smelling fish, meats and spices, Taylor would've picked up on her scent.

"In fact," said Cora. "I think I'll go for a…_urp…_swim."

"Huh, okay," said Taylor, clearly not convinced. "But hurry home, okay? Somehow, Irene got into the kitchen and…well you know what happens after that. So I'm picking up stuff from Remy's. Actually, now that I think about it…aren't you usually the one who's cooking?"

Cora looked at him through watery eyes and Taylor nodded. "Right. I wouldn't want to be cooped up in a kitchen in that condition either. I'll see you at home."

Cora watched Taylor walk further down the path and disappear into a maple tree with a stand full of fruits and veggies in front. It was a popular stand and even now, at this late hour, people were milling outside of it, selecting fruits and vegetables to take home. Cora continued on, taking a side path that led to a fringe of forest that bordered Feallie Lake.

A quick bath would wash her clean of any suspect smells and then she'd probably just walk around until someone came looking for her. Finally making it to the lake, she noted the soft hum of the sirens. In spring, everyone avoided the lake because of them. It was when they were at their loudest and most treacherous. Their song could spell someone into a trance and have them drowning in the middle of the lake before they realized it. As it were, their song was entrancing, but not loud enough to pull Cora closer to them.

Cora stripped and dipped her toes in the water. It was nearing the end of summer but the water was still a little warm. After centuries of absorbing the songs of the sirens, the water had a naturally relaxing effect. She draped her clothes in a nearby patch of flowers and returned to the side of the lake. Sinking into the dark waters, she soaked up the calming sound of the sirens and the soothing water. _Mmm…the People. What a change that would make for the rebels…_

So far, the rebels weren't taken very seriously by anyone outside of Council-run groups. With small numbers and pretty much the entire Council against them, no one wanted to join what they viewed to be a sinking ship. So far, the group had to be content with small acts of terrorism and vandalism. However, every time they started a fire, caused an earthquake, incited a flood, sparked a plague…whatever they did, Yuri and the other leaders on the Council had been swift to cover all traces of magic and to lessen casualties and damage. It was a battle and the rebels were fighting on a slippery slope.

However, if they could somehow contact the People and persuade them to take up arms…the People were significantly advanced when it came to technology. With their tech and the rebels' magic, they could do a _lot _more damage than before. And Cora suspected that if the People joined them, they'd find a lot more followers in the magical counties across the world. They would no longer be a bunch of 'crazed blood thirsty hooligans' but an actual threat. Magical creatures would rally together under the possibility of reclaiming the earth from the filthy, filthy humans.

The Council could pretend that they cared about the Mud Men but deep down, she knew that each and every one of them had an intense dislike for the species. If they weren't still running with their tail between their legs from the _first _war with the humans, Cora surmised they would've joined the rebel cause a long time ago…

Cora lost herself in her thoughts for a while before she realized it was getting late. Eventually she rose up, wringed out her hair and dressed. She didn't have to wait long till Yuri found her.

"Cora, I heard from Taylor you were sick?" asked Yuri, gripping Cora's shoulders and studying her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," murmured Cora, failing to meet her Alpha's eyes. "I'm sorry for missing dinner. I was feeling… ill."

"Hush. Don't worry about it. Tabitha and I managed to pull something together…though I wish you would've found a more suitable replacement than Irene, I understand that you were sick. Come on, let's go home. I told Tabitha to save some food for us but you know what our pack is like. I can't guarantee that there's a thimble left of food for us to share."

Cora nodded and followed her Alpha obediently. _Luster, it's up to you now. Don't fail._

_

* * *

_

_**Mid-Hollow, Dead Zone**_

There were concerned murmurs and whispers permeating the dark, empty space. Little motes of light drifted lazily around, each with their own occupant voice muttering their concerns. Among this bevy of confusion stood two floating figures, one belonging to a boy and the other to a girl, both looking barely over the age of eight. They both stood over the empty space, listening to the voices. Any normal being would've been driven mad by how many different voices penetrated and possessed their thoughts, each fighting for dominance and eventually each disappearing altogether. Fortunately, neither of them were normal beings.

They were both pale with silver hair and silver eyes. They both wore white flowing clothing that shifted around their bodies eerily despite the absence of wind in the dead space and they both radiated a soft glowing light. They were both also frowning over the disturbance that was taking place before them.

"There is something," began the girl.

"Very wrong," finished the boy.

"The boy…"

"Must not be…"

"Compromised."

"The time stream…"

"Must not be…"

"Broken."

"And the events…"

"Must not be…"

"Thrown off…"

"The path they have taken."

"We must…"

"_Intervene._"

* * *

Bum, bum, BUM!

Next Chapter: The Transformation Begins?

The fever takes a turn for the worse…is Artemis ready to finish his transformation? What is he becoming? Will Luster be able to get rid of Melody and company and convince Artemis to join the rebellion? Who…or what…is planning to intervene? And how? What events are they talking about? The whole thing rings of suspicious activity to me…

Sorry, I always did want to do one of those wrap up scenes that they have at the end of an anime show, lol. I kind of like it. It's fun. Anyway, REVIEW! Please! It's what keeps me going, knowing that people out there are actually interested in what I have to write. Review and I promise that I'll go it J.K. Rowling style and write this out tirelessly on everything I can find. Napkins, books, walls, body parts, my friend's face! (Though I doubt she'd appreciate that…) I'll put in the time if you put in the effort to review. Hoo-ah!

-Scarlett Muse


	3. Chapter 3: The Transformation Begins?

Oh my, this really is getting hectic. How absolutely wonderful!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone. They were a joy to read. Now press on diligent readers; there is a story to be told.

* * *

Melody stretched tiredly, working out the kinks and knots in her system from being in one position for too long. Surging to her feet, she noted that Brian was asleep, much to her relief. Brooke was wide awake but she might as well have been asleep for all the noise she made. It was one of the reasons Melody had urged Yuri to pick her despite her young age.

"_Silent, hard-working, useful, smart_…_Yuri, I won't have anyone else as my third. Brooke is light-years ahead of her peers and you know it."_

Melody had been grateful that Yuri had relented and allowed Brooke to tag along. It was Brooke who had found the grassy knoll they were stationed in; a perfect two miles out from the actual grounds of Fowl Manor. It was close enough for Melody to use her gift of 'sight' but far enough away for the group not to be detected by the heavy surveillance equipment the house utilized.

_Paranoid, much?_Melody had thought to herself when she had realized that the task of staking out the premises would not be as easy as she had initially thought. But then Brooke had taken her hand and prodded her into the perfect vantage point. The area was free of cameras and motion detectors but it had a perfect view of the house.

Melody finished stretching and came to the conclusion that she had procrastinated enough. With a twitch of her head, Melody plopped down and studied the manor. Eventually she closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and used her gift to push images and voices from inside the dwelling into her mind's eye.

…_getting worse…_

_Calling his father…_

…_he needs space…don't go in._

Butler, she recalled, was the name of the male and Angeline the name of the female. She had already decided that the male was either some close family friend or servant and that the female was the boy's mother. Apparently they were both having a conversation over the well-being of the boy.

'Angeline' wanted to call her husband and tell him about his son's illness but 'Butler' was trying to convince her to keep her husband in the dark. He was also firm about Angeline not entering the boy's bedroom. After a minute of arguing, Angeline had dissolved into wild accusations that Butler knew more than he was letting on. To Butler's credit, he managed to soothe her frayed emotions and cornered her into accepting 'some tea and medicine for your nerves.'

It was the evening of the boy's final night of fever. It would be the worse thus far but at least it meant that it would be the last day of waiting around for something to happen.

_Please, please live..._

Melody sensed Brooke moving closer and shifted to allow some room for the small girl beside her. The girl was much more mature than her capricious and oft-times fickle peers and Melody appreciated that fact to no end. Brooke was eighteen now but a lot more grounded and skilled than most of the others. While the other girls had spent their time mooning over boys, Brooke had been shadowing Melody to learn the trade of a scout.

Out of all the young ones in her pack, Brooke had to be Melody's favorite, hands down. Since she had first laid eyes on Brooke, Melody had always felt some sort of maternal instinct toward the wispy girl. Even now, she felt a small mark of motherly pride at the fact that it was Brooke's first time in the human world and she was handling it better than most would. Lack of a magical environment normally made new scouts nauseous and unsteady but Brooke seemed completely unaffected.

When Brooke had finally settled next to her, Melody pointed toward the manor.

"Can you hear them?" asked Melody. "Can you pick out what they're saying?"

Brooke nodded. Then she laid her hand flat and tilted it left and right. That meant she only understood a little. Melody nodded. It was still a good level to be at considering her age. Especially if you considered the distance they were at. The farther away one was from the target of your 'sight', the harder it was to zoom in specifically on what you wanted to see and hear.

Even Melody was having a little trouble receiving; the pictures and voices coming to her like a show on an old time television. However, she saw and heard enough. The clarity was a small enough sacrifice to make when considering the security of her team, after all.

"We'll be leaving soon," murmured Melody. "Make sure you're ready."

Brooke nodded again, giving the thumbs up signal. Then she paused and slowly moved her hands so that they formed a circle. She completed the motion by hugging herself and then watched Melody's facial expressions to see if she understood.

Melody smiled. "Circumstances permitting, of course we'll welcome him into the pack…Just like we welcomed you."

Brooke beamed and then returned to watching the manor, no doubt using her 'sight' to continue monitoring the situation.

Melody allowed her thoughts to reclaim her. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the day when they had found Brooke's, half-drowned body (it had seemed more like a corpse that day) washed up on the shoreline. Irene, Melody and Tabitha had been spending a day at Turtle Beach with the tots when one of the girls had given a startled scream.

Needless to say, all three had torn off toward the source, ready to fight and defend their brood. However, there was nothing to defend them from. Rather, they had to shoo the girls away from the seaweed-covered Brooke, who they had been poking and 'oohing' over when the grown-ups had arrived.

"What on earth…?" had been Melody's exclamation. She had been the first one on scene and now she was staring puzzled at the pale wraith of a child held in her hands. She was so cold that it felt more like Melody was holding an ice sculpture pretending to be a little girl rather than an actual little girl.

Irene had tightened her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked downright frightful in her fury. "Look at her right hand and then maybe you can figure out why she's here in this condition."

Tabitha picked up the girl's frail hand in hers and studied the word that had been scratched into the girl's hand.

_Witch_.

"As you can see, here is yet another victim of the Inquisition," Irene had explained tightly. "An innocent girl who can 'threaten the stability of the magical realm.' A succubus."

_Succubus…_

Their species were known as notorious trouble-makers. They had the innate ability to sway thoughts and emotions however they wished. The few that existed were always in a seat of power but not always on the right side of the law. The morally unreliable succubae did what they wanted, whenever they wanted; stealing and murdering whenever the need or whim arose. Otherwise, they kept to themselves and that had been the way of it. Didn't like it? Don't live under any mountains where they were prone to roam.

After the war, however, the Council had set about the grim business of an 'Inquisition', eradicating any and all threats to the shaky peace they had established. And these threats mostly consisted of anyone and anything that could challenge their authority. In Melody's opinion, the magical community had ended one bloody war simply to start another…only this time, it was with themselves.

Needless to say, succubae didn't exactly make the safe list with packs like Yuri's. Neither did the ogres or the Gog or even the Sparti…

It was a dark period in magical history; let it be suffice to say. The literal Inquisition had lasted for a couple of decades but the overall Inquisition never really ended at all. If you were on the Council's black list, then you were either taken off to be executed or moved into concentration camps where you could be 'monitored without any real disturbance to life style.'

Places like Babylonia and Saleck sprang up; cesspools of crime, death and despair. They were riddled with the species the Council thought were a threat and the conditions were harsh there were always harsh. Those considered safe turned a blind eye to the Council's ways and those that didn't…well, no one wanted to dwell on that. Soon that had been the new way of it for centuries.

But change was Yuri. Progress was Yuri. Compassion was Yuri. The end of tyranny was Yuri.

She hadn't always been Yuri though. She had once been a hard little girl from Babylonia who had travelled all the way to Avalon and clawed her way up through the ranks of the Guard to finally make a name for herself. How many 'undesirables' had she murdered or sent away to rot in Saleck or Babylonia to make that name?

Then there was a blank patch in her history that no one could fill. Not even Tabitha and Irene who had known Yuri the longest could fill in the blank. The only person who knew anything about her mysterious disappearance and reappearance was Taylor and Taylor would say nothing of it. Blank page aside, she had met Taylor during her absence and had promptly left the cold business of the Guard to establish a pack with him.

It had been hard times and lack of a pack to take up for you could spell death. Not having much in the way of family back then, Melody had joined Yuri. She wasn't happy to be under someone with such a spotted background but what could she do? She made herself useful, said little and spent most of her time with Irene and Tabitha.

Hence the trip to the beach and hence finding the broken husk of a girl washed up on the shoreline. After they had found Brooke, they cleaned her up and warmed her before the fire. The three women had then packed up the children and went home early.

Yuri had been called and with a cursory glance she had said only one thing.

"Succubus?"

Melody, for the first time and only time, had taken an aggressive stance towards her Alpha.

"Yes, a succubus! An innocent one at that! She is just a child, Yuri…she hasn't even begun to live yet. You can't possibly be considering handing her back to the Council! I won't allow it! Over my dead body! If you call them, they'll have to make room for two to haul away!"

The new pack leader had simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I never said I would hand her over to the Council. I was only asking, was she a succubus? Because she _looks_like a succubus to me but I see that you're trying to feed her soup with garlic in it…I can scent it from here, you see…And I was thinking to myself…now, aren't they fatally allergic to it…?"

Melody's face had never been redder with embarrassment. Irene looked from the bowl to the helper that had brought it.

"Are you working for the Council? Trying to finish the job, eh? Take that back to the kitchen before I take it myself!"

Everyone's eyes had widened at the threat. The helper almost tripped over herself trying to get the bowl out of the tent before Irene made good on her threat. For the rest of the day, Yuri visited the medic-tent during her breaks to check on Brooke's condition and offer advice on how better to heal the succubus. With her help, Brooke had been on her feet in no time at all and Yuri seemed happy for it.

To Melody's amazement, somehow, someway, somewhere along the line…Yuri had changed. For the better.

Yuri had readily agreed to adopt Brooke into the pack despite the violation of both tradition and law. As the Inquisition soldiered on, Yuri had ensured that Brooke had remained hidden and protected despite neighbors in Avalon getting snapped up, left and right.

As Yuri grew into the role of pack leader, she was also put up for candidacy on Council. Since her induction, she didn't hesitate to make changes. One of her first was ending the Inquisition completely and lobbying for the freedom of prisoners leftover from it.

Melody had never been prouder to call Yuri her Alpha after that.

Brooke…as far as succubae go, always toed the line and never brought much attention to herself. Melody mildly wondered if Brooke used her powers of 'persuasion' as a succubus to get Melody to like her. Then she surmised that, no, she genuinely did like the girl. And even so, Brooke never really seemed to like using her abilities at all, only using them to calm the little ones enough for bed or to diffuse fights. Otherwise, she kept her powers neutral and her mouth shut, choosing instead to be as mute and helpful possible.

Though Melody had the niggling feeling that she would not mind it if Brooke _did_go off on tangents like Brian, she doubted that Brooke would ever speak again after her traumatizing youth.

Brian had had a normal childhood. He was born to two other members of the pack and his life had been relatively happy. Who knows what Brooke had to endure before she was pulled into the folds of the pack? It nipped at her heart strings that Brooke might never be happy but Melody resolved that she wouldn't give up on the small child. Ever.

Melody was violently snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Brian snarling behind her.

"What is it?" hissed Melody, looking around for the source of her charge's agitation. "What's wrong?"

Brian's teeth glinted in the semi-darkness of dusk as he continued to growl. His fingers were curled and his nails were extended as if they would become claws at any moment. His nostrils flared as he sniffed around.

"Magic," he managed to spit. "Don't you smell magic?"

Melody tested the air with a tentative sniff then let off a growl of her own. Where was the smell coming from? Quickly she motioned Brooke to move closer to her and then she took to sniffing the air wildly, trying to discern the source. She looked to the left, she looked to the right…it seemed like it was coming from all around her…

* * *

_She really should look up._

Luster watched from his perch in a tree as the three moved about below him. It was almost too easy. Before any of them could do a thing or, (and he worried more about this) figured out where he was, he sprinkled some of his patented sleeping dust over them.

_Dream Powder away!_

The sparkly blue powder floated down and lightly dusted the trio. In a moment, they were all on the floor, down and out for the count. Nodding to Bane, the ogre lumbered forward and picked them all up in his large, barrel-like arms. The bodies flopped around like rag dolls in his grasp but soon he had them all positioned comfortably and he motioned to Luster to finish. Luster pulled out his wand and waved it enigmatically.

"The walking is a burden, and the hour hand is turning. Get to Aladore in time, faster than I can come up with another rhyme."

He saw the ogre roll his eyes before he faded back into the magical realm. True, mages didn't need to say ridiculous spells to use their magic but Luster thought it was all in good fun. By the time any of the scouts woke up, Bane would've dropped them off with Alexander and…well…

Hmmm…

Luster never _did_ask what happened to any of the people he sent to Alexander.

He liked to imagine they woke up in a wonderfully plush apartment with little tea cakes and tiny tea cups filled with sweet liquid that made them forget for the time being that they were being held prisoner…All nice and friendly like. At least that would be the way Luster would have it managed. But then again, Alexander lacked vision. He'd probably go it the clichéd villain way and throw them in a dungeon…or worse.

Luster shook his head, not wanting to dwell on what the rebel leader had in mind for those three. Instead he chose to focus on the task at hand. Which was…?

What exactly? Luster supposed that he should probably move the boy before he fully transformed. A house full of humans and a shape-shifter in the middle of his first transformation would not end nicely.

"Zip, zip and criminey, move the boy out the chimney!"

Luster waved his wand and watched the blue sparks shoot out and die. And then he waited. Nothing happened and so he looked at his wand with a raised eyebrow and then back at the manor.

"Oh right, there isn't a chimney," said Luster blankly. "Sorry ol' wand! Just move the boy out here, then?"

With an irritated twitch, the wand leapt to obey the now plausible demand.

* * *

Artemis' throat was parched and his tongue lashed out at his desiccated lips. He wanted water. No, more accurately he _needed_water.

Reaching over to his bedside table where Butler had left a large pitcher and an already filled glass, he stretched past the glass and lifted the pitcher to his lips. Greedily, he slurped down the water, some of it spilling down his front in the process. Having quenched his thirst, he dropped the pitcher and it shattered on the floor. Almost immediately, the door flew open and Butler rushed in, eyes wild, hand tucked into the folds of his suit jacket, no doubt clutching his trusted Sig Sauer.

"Artemis, is everything okay?"

"_GET OUT!"_Artemis half-snarled, hurling the glass of water in the direction of Butler's voice. "And close that damned door behind you!"

There was a crash as the glass collided with the wall and Butler grimaced. Quickly taking stock of the room, he noted the broken pitcher, ripped sheets, decimated pillows and the absence of any threats to his young friend. As soon as he was certain there was nothing he could do, he beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to encounter anymore of Artemis' wrath.

He had gotten particularly nasty as his fever progressed. Butler tried not to hold any of his patient's aggressive behavior against him. Especially since, during the periods where he wasn't in intense pain and disconcertion, he was completely civil and didn't remember his fits at all.

"_I did_what_? No, I don't remember picking up a lamp and trying to beat you with it…I doubt that I would ever do such a thing either!...I particularly like that lamp and I wouldn't try to dent it by hitting you with it, anyway…Of course I'm kidding, Butler! As Juliet would say…'Sheesh, take a joke.'"_

Butler had stared dumbfounded at his charge but decided against showing him the purplish bruise that had developed from being whacked with the brass Tiffany style lamp. If Butler hadn't stared death in the face on several occasions, he would've been deeply disturbed by the rage Artemis had flown into and at the violence with which he was attacked.

It took a tremendous amount of effort to restrain Artemis during the assault. Butler didn't doubt for a moment that if Artemis hadn't suddenly curled up into a whimpering ball of pain, he would've been forced to use one of the several techniques Madame Koi had taught him to knock someone unconscious.

Butler was simply glad that Angeline wasn't privy to any of this. There was no way to tell how the already anxious woman would take such harassment from her son.

_Oh Holly, please hurry…_

Long after Butler had closed the door and hurried away, Artemis continued to toss and turn in his bed. Finally he turned onto his back, clutching at his sheets and biting his lips, trying to hold himself together. His body hurt miserably as if needles were trying to push their way out of every pore in his body and he felt as though he were being roasted alive from the inside out.

Dimly, he recalled the flare of anger he had felt towards Butler for invading his space. He didn't doubt that if he had been able, he would've ripped into his friend's throat…literally.

Artemis felt an intense curl of shame twisting around in his stomach at the thought. However, something inside of him lashed out…

_He deserved it. How dare he trespass on our territory!_

Artemis wondered where this voice was coming from. It was irrational and sadistic and he didn't like it one bit. Silencing it, he rolled into a ball and clutched at himself. It was difficult to do when he was vibrating so violently. Dimly, he was aware of the same voice telling him to fight and to live. Of course he would fight! He was Artemis Fowl the II. He didn't have any other option but to struggle on.

He shuddered again. He had to keep fighting, no matter what!

_Yes. Be strong. It is the only path for us to take._

There was a whoosh and a noise like a thousand bells going off. Through half-closed eyelids, Artemis could see the star-studded night sky…which was strange since he shouldn't have such a clear view from his bed. A stiff breeze cooled his sweaty face and suddenly it didn't matter that it felt like he was lying on grass and twigs. The pain was subsiding and he was finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Holly!"

Holly froze in her tracks and considered the possibility of running and pretending she hadn't heard someone shout her name. She was supposed to be on the surface _yesterday,_daarvit!

However, the work left on her desk had been urgent and so with a heavy sigh, she had stayed to fill out the paperwork and push her cases around to the right departments. Having finished them, she was rushing to her locker so that she could pick up all the necessary equipment for a surface mission before anyone else could pin her with more work.

"Holly, wait!"

With a sigh, Holly turned to confront the red-faced cadet that had obviously been running to keep up with Holly's fast pace.

"Jeez…" the cadet paused to gasp for air, "am I glad…to have caught…you."

"I'm busy so if you need help, I'm sure Grub could—"

The cadet cut her off before she could go any further. "I know. You're going on a surface mission. That's what I wanted to talk…Holy sweartoads, you walk _fast_…I wanted to talk to you about your surface mission. It's important so could you please just talk with me for a second? Privately?"

"Fine. But make it quick."

Holly and the cadet, (who later introduced himself as Trout) made their way to the locker room and after ensuring that no one else was present, the cadet pulled uncomfortably close to Holly and began whispering into her pointy, sensitive elf ears.

"I've been watching you a lot lately and I know how you have a sense of adventure…"

"Look, if you're coming onto me I _will_ kick your ass," said Holly blankly. "And then you can have an adventure of your own by going to a warlock to have them straighten out your broken nose."

Trout chuckled, completely unaffected by Holly's threat. "Be easy. You're not my type anyway. As I was saying, there's something going on, on the surface. Something _magical_. I'm not yet cleared for surface missions but if I were, I would do this myself. But I can't…So I'm relying on you."

Sounded like unnecessary work, especially coming from an underling. Holly was about to shrug off the elfin cadet and walk away but for some reason…she couldn't. She studied Trout curiously for a minute before posing a tentative question.

"What kind of magical?"

"Dangerous magical," continued Trout in a lower whisper. "Mudmen are disappearing. My friends and I have been monitoring their disappearances and some things are just not adding up about them."

"Mudmen disappear all the time. Murders, most of them. Kidnappings. Insurance fraud, sometimes."

"No, no. They disappear but not like this," said Trout quickly. "They vanish…but then they _reappear_, days later. No recollection of what happened to them at all."

"You're probably talking about 'alien abductions'. You know that we have groups of scientists running around willy-nilly capturing mud men, studying them and then wiping their memories afterwards. Stop making a mountain out of a dwarf hill."

"That's exactly what I thought," said Trout with a solemn nod. "It's good to see that you're being logical about it. Like I said, I thought as much too…but then my friends showed me their behavior _after_the abduction. If they had families, they left them. If they had jobs, they quit. They all went crazy spending all their money and resources finding these ancient magical artifacts. These little totems. Some even went so far as to steal them. I don't know why. Revolting little things, they are, really."

Trout pulled out a paper with a depiction of a little ugly creature crouched down with its mouth wide open revealing sharp, gnashing teeth. On its head, it bore a small, roughly hewn, bowl shaped crown. Magical runes ran across its entire body and its eyes radiated pure malice. It gripped its stubby little knees tightly and had crude stone wings spread out on either side of it.

"Whoa," said Holly, taking the paper. "Did you show these findings to Foaly? Or No. 1? Or even Qwan?"

Trout shook his head. "They'd just shake it off or something. They'd think I was pulling their legs or trying to get attention over nothing. I'm a cadet, you know. If you haven't noticed by now, we're not taken very seriously around here. All I've got right now is a long string of coincidences that will be meaningless to superiors without a bit of evidence. It all seems strange, yes but there's nothing here to warrant a thorough investigation. These are mud men, after all. They do the darnedest things. However, Holly, if you would simply look into just one of these cases…I mean, there _is_one situated in Ireland…you could always pick up some evidence for me."

"I don't know…"

Trout looked into Holly's eyes seriously his expression going from amiable to hard and commanding so quickly that it left Holly a little dizzy. "There could be something going on here…or there could be _nothing_going on here. We won't know until someone checks it out. I know you, Holly Short. You're a junkie for adventure. Just go in, check out the abductee…Joshua Hanks, by the way…and check him for any sign of magical tampering. That shouldn't be too hard. I know you're concerned about your boyfriend, Fowl but this shouldn't take too long…"

"How did you know about that?" snapped Holly, her eyes flashing. "And he's not my boyfriend!"

Trout shrugged nonchalantly with a small smile. He didn't bother to question the order of her statements, though from the look on her face he concluded that he probably didn't even have to.

"Whatever. I'm not here to judge your personal life. All you need to know right now is that I have my ways. How else do you think I could pull so much information on this? Anyway, are you in or out? As I recall, Vinyaya doesn't know a thing about your little sidebar with Mudboy. It would be an easy matter to let it slip…"

"Fine," said Holly throwing her hands in the air. "Fine, you psychopathic conspiracy theorist. I'll check it out but I bet it's _nothing._"

Trout shrugged with a small grin. "Better safe than sorry, Short. Always remember that and you'll be better off for it. I'll see you around sometime."

Holly shot him a glare before walking away. However, after a while, her steps became less and less certain and she eventually stopped and turned back to look at Trout…except he was gone and all evidence of his having been there at all was gone too.

_What the…_?

For some reason, she felt uneasy. It was the kind of uneasy that left her feeling like she had been touched by the devil and had made a deal with him to boot. Without realizing it, Holly was clenching her fists and a crinkling sound soon reminded her that she still had the paper in her hand with the picture of the totem piece on it. It _wouldn't_hurt to look into it. A simple mesmer-filled Q and A session would reveal any abnormalities and then she'd be done.

_Fine,_Holly thought venomously to herself. _I'll look into your pathetic little conspiracy theory Trout but when I come back I am_so _having Foaly sneak a few reprimands onto your record._

* * *

**_Dublin, Ireland_**

Luster examined the boy with a small pout. This was what all the fuss was about? He gently brushed a lock of raven hair out of the boy's face and tucked it behind his ear before standing up from his crouching position over him. The tremors had stopped but if the books were to be believed, it was only the calm before the storm. Things would soon kick up again and then Luster would have a real show on his hands.

He supposed that he could watch the transformation and then while the boy was trying to separate his head from his ass he could give a brief explanation of what was happening to him. He would work to gain his trust, make him feel like the man guiding him through this change was his only real friend in the world and when Luster had secured his loyalty, he would then take him back to Avalon.

Luster paused. Avalon? Would it be safe? Yuri and her boy toy had spies everywhere in Avalon. He needed someplace loose and free of scrutiny…Perhaps he should take the boy somewhere like Babylonia? A smile spread on Luster's lips. Sin City. It would be an excellent place to disappear. The place was so riddled with crime and disaster, anyone would be hard put to find someone in the city without being mugged, stabbed, murdered, lynched, jinxed…whatever your sick, twisted imagination could come up with and probably even more.

As a mage, he had been right up there on the Council black list. He had spent years in Babylonia himself but with the help of a certain Cora Vale, he had escaped long before the Council had developed a conscience.

It was common law in places like Babylonia and Saleck that there was zero sympathy to the Council or the Guard. As a fellow reject, he would be protected; swallowed up by their diseased and troubled ranks. Then he could easily spend a couple days or weeks (whatever it took for people to forget), gambling with the locale, shopping in the Black Market, kicking it up with old friends…If one knew their way around such a city, then one always knew how to have the most fun with the least amount of danger.

But before he could do any of that, the boy would have to turn. The last thing he wanted was a jittery, snarling, mess shape-shifting and clawing up things! Luster cocked his head to the side and studied the boy. He still looked peaceful as ever. With a heavy sigh, Luster plopped down into a sukhasana position and began a basic magic mantra in order to draw in energy and restore it. He would need it for whatever came next.

* * *

Artemis, for the first time, wanted to cower. Not that he did, but the urge was definitely there. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness and clouds and the most pressing silence he had ever endured. No matter how much he moved or tried to yell, he heard nothing but quiet. His sense of feeling was also gone. He couldn't feel the soft fabric of his bed or even the rough feeling of grass and twigs from earlier. He couldn't even feel himself.

It was like his body didn't exist but his mind was still active and functioning.

_Don't be silly,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps my auditory and sensory systems have malfunctioned but I haven't ceased to exist. I can still think. As long as that much is true, I can always find a solution to this…whatever it is._

Unbeknownst to him, Artemis was being observed. Hundreds upon hundreds of eyes watched his movements and listened to his thoughts.

From the depths of the darkness stirred the vast melting pot of all the animal spirits in the world. Artemis couldn't see them or hear them. For all intents and purposes, he was like a specimen in a tank having his demeanor and behavior studied. All the animals drew their conclusions about him as they fought for ownership.

"He is wily, like me," said Coyote. "I should claim him."

"But he is wise, like me," spoke Owl. "I should claim him."

"Nay," said Fox. "He is fast and tricky. He is one of mine."

"But he is as shrewd and sneaky as I," pointed out Rat. "Give him to me."

"But he likes shiny things," screeched Raven. "Caw-caw! I do too. His soul shines so much…let me have him!"

The arguments shot back and forth among the animals, each of them claiming to have found a trait that represented themselves and each of them saying that Artemis belonged to them.

It went on for a while in this manner until a loud booming voice barked, "ENOUGH!"

A majority of the animals shrunk back from the floor, allowing their superiors to take their place. Lion, Wolf, Hawk and Bear sauntered forward, glaring at the collected animals.

"None of you deserve him," growled Lion. "His heart is stronger than any of you could allow. Bear, Wolf, Hawk…what will we do to decide his fate?"

Bear stood up on his hind legs, giving himself extra height before he spoke. "You three can decide amongst yourselves. I will admit that he is strong but he is not the strong I like. I pull myself from this decision."

Hawk screeched and flapped his wings before saying himself, "I draw out too. I fly free and I fly for myself. He has too many attachments to be mine. Though allow me to point out that, Wolf, he has your courage and nobility in spades. But Lion, he has your dignity and your kind of strength. I don't know how you will decide but at least you can count me out."

Wolf nodded sagely. "Alright then, Lion. It is between you and I."

Lion shook his great head. "No. I'm afraid not, my friend. Look at the boy again. He does not belong to either one of us."

Wolf cocked his head questioningly. "What do you mean? He _must _belong to someone here!"

"Indeed he does. There is already claim on him and neither one of us can dispute it. The boy is a prize, indeed but he belongs to our oldest comrade, does he not, Astaroth?"

The congregation of animals stood up and began to speak at once. Astaroth? Could it be true? One of the Old Ones would lay claim to the boy?

There was a deep rumbling and the dark space in which the animals were gathered began to shake and warm. The space around them, which had been pitch black until now, began to gain color steadily, becoming a shade of violent red and orange. Lightning and thunder rumbled through the air and the lesser animals began to scatter, leaving only their superiors to watch and observe.

Artemis, who had been contemplating the possibility of the universe having been terminated by dark energy intersecting streams while he was sick, noticed only a tiny bit of coloration from his vantage point.

_Hmm…strange. Perhaps the universe is restarting itself! My goodness, am I bearing witness to the recreation of all life? Wait, no that's not quite right…dark energy would've split _all _atoms, including my own and I would've ceased to exist with the rest of the universe thus I wouldn't be around to witness any 'recreation'…so that theory goes out the window. The ancient monks of Tibet often talked of a similar out-of-body experience. Is this what they talked about? Hmmm..._

Back in the circle, Hawk, Bear, Lion and Wolf bowed as Astaroth appeared. His golden eyes acknowledged the four and then shifted to observe the boy.

"Lion, is right. The boy belongs to me."

No one questioned him. The four merely bowed again before disappearing. Astaroth smirked to himself.

_Time to make myself known.

* * *

_

"Azarath corith menos di tempore," Luster was muttering to himself. "Hoss cordine san kora nore."

Artemis stirred and moaned and Luster opened one eye to check changes in his conditions. The tremors had started again and the boy was becoming paler by the second.

_So the transformation begins,_thought Luster to he wrapped up his meditations with a small prayer.

_Success to the rebellion. Success to Alexander. Success to myself and to Cora. Success to all magical creatures. And death to the Council. Death to the humans. Let it be as it will be in the name of Oshawa and Yuen. Amen._

* * *

**_::_****_Wrap Up_****_::_**

Bum, bum, BUMMMMMMMMMM!

Wow, this is really turning out to be something! The game has been set up and the pieces are being put into play. What's going to happen next? What is an Old One? What trouble is Holly getting herself into? What's going to happen to Melody, Brooke and Brian? How is Luster going to handle Artemis when he awakens?

Find out in the next chapter; Of Magic And Mortals.

**_::Author's Note::_**

I'm thankful for all the reviews that I received this time around. Each and every one of them made my heart flutter and glow. As promised, I _tried _to write on my friend's face but then…well, I rather not get into the details of that sordid affair. Just let it be known that the more reviews I get, the more I write. I will **_not _**however, promise to write on my friend's face anymore because she doesn't know how to take everything in good stride…I suppose I'll actually have to settle for just paper. How boring and un-green.

Before I forget questions and comments I wanted to respond too…

_tomcat941-_Cool! =D Another reviewer! Quick, Luster tie them up and don't let them get away! =P LOL. Just kidding, maybe. As for the lack of Holly and Artemis, there's a lot of characters to be juggled but I promise that the rest of the story will be just about as Artemis-centric as Artemis was when he was twelve.

Artemis: Low blow. Very low blow.

Me: Love you, Arty. Anyway, next review…?

_Carlie-_ Oh, that was as heavenly as udon with seasonal veggies and beef. =) Thank you! I totally love the twins (though you're right, they're totally creepsville and there isn't enough love in the world to get me in a locked room with those two, LOL).

The Twins: "Oh really..." "Creator?"

Me: O.o Um...heh, heh..um...NEXT REVIEW!

_HallelujahTheCreator-_ Heehee, funny thing is after I wrote it I couldn't help but read Bane's parts with Shrek's voice, lolz. I didn't purposely create a character based on Shrek but then I read his part and said, "Wait…green, large…persecuted for being an ogre…Shrek? How did you get in there?" I love Bane though.

_ktw18_ & _obsessivereader95_: Thank you both for taking the time out to review! Your encouragement is MUCHO appreciated! =)

_Anonymous_: What? Really? Jeez, that's troubling. I didn't think the Time Paradox was all that hot either...I would think that Artemis having a personality disorder would make it interesting? But I guess I'll see when my library picks up a copy.

_Elizabeth-reader-futurewriter_: I certainly hope I don't stray from the beaten path as well. =) Maybe I should get a beta just in case...Though I'm not sure how I go about that on this site yet...I'll figure it out eventually though, no fear!

Hope I haven't disappointed anyone with the wild twists and turns in this chapter! Or with the lack of a complete transformation. I thought that showing what happens behind the scenes before a transformation would be more interesting though and I hope I was right. Thanks for all the reviews and if you can, throw me another comment to let me know how I'm doing so far. =)

-Ciao,

Scarlett Muse


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Ones

*shuffles in shyly* Sorry for the long absence, folks. All I can say is calculus, chemistry, side novel and new Bamboo pad. Life has been very eventful indeed but the whole time I thought about this story and how I should really update it. So here's the update! Hope you all enjoy the snarky repartee and…well, I have a few questions for yon readers but I'll save that for the end of the chapter as per usual. Read on!

* * *

_**Dead Space, Outer Hollow**_

"You certainly are an interesting specimen, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis did his best to twist around and face the source of the voice but it was a difficult task considering that he was floating aimlessly through space with about as much control over his movements and direction as a grain of sand caught in a river's current. With enough of a struggle, he managed to shift himself into a position to see the young man walking toward him effortlessly through the darkness. He was tall and slender with his hands tucked callously into the pockets of his pinstripe suit and his spiky red hair pulled back from his face by a pair of amber-tinted shades. His features were elegant and angular and his skin was flawless and tan.

As he approached, the man cocked his head and mimicked the scowl on Artemis' face. "What's wrong? I was simply making an observation. You're prone to making those quite frequently too, you know."

"That's not the issue," sniffed Artemis. "Your 'observation' was condescending. You referred to me as a 'specimen'. I believe you wish to compare me to something beneath you that you find amusing in your observance of but I implore you…Do not underestimate me. I am not a person you wish to trifle with. Even if you _are _a figment of my insanity, I thought it should be said."

The man chuckled deeply, his laughter resounding boisterously in the silence. Artemis' frown deepened. There he went underestimating him. Laughing at him. Taking him for granted. And then people always had the audacity to act surprised when he turned around and screwed them six ways to Sunday. It was their own fault, really.

As Beckett would say, '_Simple-toon_.'

The man stopped and Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?"

The man sat down in front of Artemis with a dodgy grin in place, his chin propped up on his hand. "You know, most people would be distraught by now but not you, of course."

He spoke almost as if they weren't floating in a void of darkness and silence but were instead sitting in a comfortable coffee shop waiting for their café au lait. While he talked, he trailed a pattern in the air absent-mindedly with his free hand, making curlicues and figure eights in the air with his long, thin fingers.

"No, never you," he continued airily. "You must sit here and fully analyze the situation. Deducing theories and testing them and then tossing them out when they don't satisfy you. You're currently contemplating the possibility of having gone insane, no? Distressing news but there you are, calm as ever. Truly and absolutely Artemis Fowl fashion."

"You are a figment of my imagination conjured up to help me acclimate to an otherwise traumatizing situation," said Artemis blithely, ignoring the man's ramblings. "Arrogant, logical, smartly dressed, guessing my thoughts…you're an extension of myself. I wouldn't have thought myself the type but then what else could you be?"

The man's expression suddenly turned serious and he reached out to grasp Artemis' shoulders in a vice-like grip. "I could be _real_."

Artemis' eyes widened in pain and shock. The man released him and addressed him seriously as he stood up. "This is real, Artemis. I am real. And there is much to discuss. Even though you seem to be handling dead space rather well, I think it'd be less disorienting for you if I provided you with a more…solid environment."

The darkness melted away into an elaborately decorated room with gilded Victorian furniture and red velvet drapes that swooped all across the ceiling of the room. A candelabrum burned on top of a baby grand piano, illuminating the room in a flickering orange glow. The man sat at the piano gently pressing out a tinkling jazz tune that swayed and dived almost in sync to the flickering of the candle light.

Artemis found himself seated on a plush vintage-style divan watching him play.

Dead space, he had called it. It had felt exactly like that, floating along in absolute darkness and quiet. Even though Artemis immensely appreciated his new surroundings, he could tell there was something off about the new setting as well. The air was just a smidgen too thick and the colors in the room just a smidgen too gritty and real. Artemis ran his hand along the fabric of his seat and his nerve-endings thrilled at how unimaginably soft the material was. It was _too_ soft.

"Where are we?"

The music slowed to a halt and the man looked up at Artemis with a somber expression on his face. "Dead space still. Only I've molded it into something a bit less distracting."

"This," said Artemis, gesturing to the luxurious fixings of the small room, "is less distracting?"

The man frowned again. "Isn't it? If it isn't, you can blame my ignorance on what is and what is not distracting to a mortal on the bloody Council. I haven't clasped eyes on one since they started their damned Inquisition."

"What on earth are you going on about? Who are you?"

The man stood and bowed formally. "The Old One known as Astaroth. I am also the Dragon Celestial. And you, my dear boy, are a shape-shifter brought here to make a pact with me."

Artemis gave Astaroth a blank look. "Okay, you have successfully proved you are not a figment of my imagination because I would never spout such fantastical drivel. You have also proven that I am not insane because I feel the true pangs of insanity coming on now from how annoying this whole thing is."

Astaroth scowled. "This strikes you as _annoying_? Boy, do you even understand what is going on?"

"Don't call me boy," snapped Artemis. "And I haven't the foggiest. I'm struggling with the idea that this is all a hallucination brought on by my fever and admittedly it feels like one too. This chair is too soft and the air too thick. It feels almost dream-like but…you grasped me earlier. I felt you. You feel too real to be a hallucination."

Astaroth growled, "Because I am _not _a hallucination! And you know what else? You're beginning to annoy _me _into insanity. Maybe I should've let the Rat have you…"

Artemis gave Astaroth a withering look similar to the one a parent would give their child once their antics became less cute and more irritating. "Okay, for the sake of both our sanities…let's behave as though this all is real. So your name is Astaroth, is it? Okay, 'Astaroth'…What is an Old One? What is a Dragon Celestial? And why do you think I'm a shape-shifter? And for goodness sakes, what rat? I doubt rats would exist in a place like this."

Astaroth frowned. He did not like the patronizing tone Artemis had taken. It took him a few seconds to shake the urge to slap the haughty expression from his face and to focus on explaining things to the boy.

For one, physical reproaches were never his style. And for another, time was ticking away. If they didn't seal their pact, Artemis would die and Astaroth would be left in dead space to rot for who knows how long. And of course that was unacceptable. Astaroth could feel it in the core of his being. Something was happening in the mortal realm. Something _big_. And he didn't just _want_ to be a part of it. He _needed _to be a part of it. So if he needed to suck up a few insults and flippant behavior, so be it. Artemis would simply pay for it in spades later.

"Well, _boy_, I suppose it's story time," said Astaroth coolly. He put extra emphasis on the word 'boy,' hoping to needle Artemis back. Artemis didn't react. He simply remained where he was, motionless on the couch with his icy-blue and hazel-brown eyes trained on Astaroth. Though Artemis didn't show any signs of irritation, Astaroth glimpsed into his thoughts and saw that they were seething with it. Astaroth smiled and continued.

"Since you are clearly _ignorant_ of your heritage, allow me to inform you that you are a shape-shifter. This means that you were born with the body, soul and mind to withstand the burden of carrying a spirit other than your own. To be more accurate however, you are jenti. The highest form of shape-shifter there is. That means you can house the spirit of a Celestial, like myself."

Artemis snorted. "Not surprising. I am Artemis Fowl after all."

_You're a pain in the tail is what you are_, thought Astaroth to himself.

Out loud, Astaroth continued as though Artemis had not interrupted. "When a shape-shifter reaches a certain age, they enter into a fever-like state. This is their body preparing for the change. At the end of a week or so, they come here, into dead space, the realm of the spirits, the Celestials, the elementals and all sorts of other things that are completely composed of magic and therefore can't exist in the mortal world. As we speak there are thousands upon thousands of these things all around us just waiting for a chance to enter the mortal realm…but they some of them can't. Not without a something or _someone, _like a shape-shifter, as a vessel."

"And that's why you need to make a pact," finished Artemis. "I see. Now about these spirits and elementals—"

"Artemis, no."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you jack-squat about anything other than Celestials, Old Ones and animal spirits. Forget the other junk."

"Why? I thought it was story time! You're a terrible story teller if you're leaving out details like that."

Astaroth glimpsed into Artemis' mind again and shook his head. "You've already constructed a business model for allowing people to contact the dead. Really, kid? I mean _really_? That's not even what I meant by spirits! Well, not really anyway. There are only certain people who can become the spirits you have in mind an—Wait! You know what? Forget the damn spirits! Back to the _original _story!"

Artemis smirked. "Aw. I was just starting to become interested…by the way, if we're occupying the same space as spirits…does that mean I'm dead?"

Astaroth frowned. "It's complicated. But long story, short…yes, you are dead. Your heart's in hiatus and your body's at a stand-still in the mortal realm so for all intents and purposes, you are dead. Can we _please_ continue? You haven't much time. If we dawdle anymore you might _stay _dead."

Astaroth noticed the flicker in the boy's eyes and the small shift he made in his posture. It was the only giveaway that he had surprised him. It was Astaroth's turn to be condescending.

"Yes, you can die in this process. But that's only if we haven't fulfilled the pact by the time your body starts to reawaken. It's already weak from the fever. Without a spirit, you won't have the strength to stay alive. Now if you'll allow me to continue…oh, no arrogant comments or questions? Good. Carrying on…A spirit has to be careful about the vessel they choose because if they are not compatible then the vessel can die and the spirit would be rejected back here. And not too gently, might I add. If the connection works, the spirit is now anchored by the vessel in the mortal world and the vessel can take on the form of the spirit and they gain certain traits from their spirit as well.

"There are three levels of spirits and three levels of shape-shifters. The levels of spirits are the Lesser Beings, Higher Beings and the Old Ones. The levels of shape shifters are finis, semi-jenti and jenti. Finis are able to take on lesser beings like the _rats_…"

Astaroth paused here to see if Artemis understood the reference to a rat Astaroth had used earlier.

Artemis blinked. "So I would've been possessed…by a rat?"

"You're certainly greedy and ambitious enough," sniffed Astaroth. "Finis can become coyotes, foxes, dogs, cats…so on and so forth. Lesser Beings, basically. Semi-jenti can become bears, wolves, lions, hawks, elephants…basically Higher Beings. And _jenti,_ this is you, can become one of the…drum roll please…the Old Ones!"

Astaroth paused and struck a celebratory pose. When he noticed Artemis' un-amused features he scowled. "Fine, _don't_ get excited that you can change into a being that's been around since the creation of time, space and magic…it's not like that's special or anything."

Artemis bolted upright. "Pardon?"

Astaroth grinned. "We'll need to take this back outside."

The room vanished and Artemis was once again floating in a sea of nothing. He looked around him. Unlike the last time, he was surrounded by brilliant hues of red, orange, pink and ecru. It was like floating in the middle of a fiery sunset and Artemis was dazzled by the colors. And very much unlike the last time, Artemis felt pleasantly warm.

_What…?_

"Having fun, boy?" a large voice chuckled.

Artemis had to clasp his hands to his ears. The voice was so loud and deep, it felt like being ensconced in the sound of thunder. With a whoosh, the colors vanished and Artemis turned around. His hands dropped to his side and his eyes widened.

"Dragon Celestial, huh?" he managed to murmur.

Large scaly wings flapped once, twice and then a third time before folding neatly onto the back of an enormous dragon. It's golden eyes twinkled in amusement at the boy's unabashed awe. Its nostrils flared, literally, emitting licks of flame and smoke.

Artemis, in a daze, walked over and spread a hand out over one of its enormous paws. It felt like sun-warmed leather of the finest, softest quality. Astaroth lowered his head till one large, golden eye held Artemis' reflection on its glassy surface. He blinked and his eye clicked as it slid shut and then opened again. Artemis felt an immense feeling of peace and calm fill him. His body tingled and his hair stood on edge. He was both afraid and happy at the same time.

"This is what it is like to be in the presence of an Old One," the dragon breathed. "When Great Orion reached forth his hand and created the universe, I was among the first to spring from the Creator's finger tips. I am one of the Old Ones. I have borne witness to the creation of your world and to that of many others. And I have persisted through time and will persist till the end of it. I am Astaroth, Dragon Celestial and this is my true form."

"Wonderful," was all Artemis could say. "Absolutely brilliant. And is Orion…"

"Yahweh, Elohim, Allah, Abba, Tsuboath, Yireh, Jehovah, Frond…He is known by many names but I believe you call him God."

"My…"

Artemis had been about to say 'God' but he doubted that if such an entity was drifting around in the darkness and he really didn't like his name being used in vain…then it was smarter not to say it at all.

"My goodness," Artemis corrected.

"Artemis Fowl, your blood, your heart, your mind, your _soul, _screams to me…it tells me that you are one of mine. You are loyal, strong of heart, strong of mind, ambitious, fierce, protective, noble, _arrogant_…You have the markings of a dragon jenti…but do you have the will? Will you make a pact with me and become my vessel?"

Artemis' mind was whirling. A near god-like being was asking him to be his vessel. And if he accepted, not only would he be carting around an entity like that…he'd become a dragon himself. Possibilities exploded and popped in his head and he was dizzy with the ideas flooding his mind.

"We're running out of time, boy," hissed the dragon. "Your body is coming out of your stasis. If you wake up without a spirit, you'll return to a body that's already weak and on the verge of death. You can die but I can help you! I can keep you alive!"

"I'm stronger than I look," murmured Artemis.

"This isn't the time for your egotism," snapped Astaroth. "You will die without my help. Your body is weak and you'll need me if you intend to survive past this day."

"Remember when I told you not to underestimate me?" asked Artemis quietly. "I say this respectfully of course, but, if I am to be your vessel…"

Artemis paused and fixed Astaroth with a steady gaze.

"_Never _make that mistake. If I am strong enough to be your vessel, then I am strong enough to recover from my fever on my own. I don't _need _you to keep me alive. People promise me death on a near-daily basis but the fact that I stand here before you now is proof of just how much such promises mean to me. Secondly, I am your vessel but you are my animal spirit. This is a partnership, not an ownership. As long as you remember what I have just said, then you have yourself a deal."

Astaroth snorted. "I've killed mortals for a lot less cheek then you've given me, boy. But then if you didn't have such guts, I doubt you would be a dragon jenti at all…"

There was another whoosh of air and the space around Astaroth swirled violently until he was a man once again. He extended a hand towards Artemis.

"I'll keep your words in mind, boy…now put it here if someone wants to be a dragon."

* * *

_**Dublin, Ireland**_

Luster watched as the boy began emitting groans. The transformation was beginning! Inwardly, Luster did all manners of hops, jumps, twirls and back-flips.

It wasn't often that he got to witness such an event after all. The shifters in Avalon normally shrouded first transformations in a lot of ceremony and secrecy. He had about as much chance of seeing one under normal circumstances as Bane had of walking past the Guard's headquarters without losing a limb.

The amount Luster knew about shape-shifters and their transformations could fill a thimble, give or take. All he knew about them he had found out by reading a scant entry about it in one of his mentor's old journals. It had mostly been about shape-shifter hierarchy, which wasn't very helpful.

Cora herself had also tried to clarify as best as she could the process behind transformations. She had explained that during the first transformation, once the fever was done you would be completely dead to the world. Your soul left your body and you met with your spirit animal.

You convened in a strange place called dead space and you made a pact with them. Failure to complete a pact led to your soul returning to a worn-out body and survival rates at that point were miniscule. Success meant fusing with the animal spirit and having both your soul and the spirit return to cohabit the body. At first, the animal spirit would have almost complete reign over you but eventually their presence would fade but never really die. The spirit then existed inside you, giving you guidance and strength from within.

Cora was a fox finis. She explained that her inner fox had gotten her out of many a jam and was the inspiration for a lot of her wonderful ideas. Luster had joked that it was also the reason she looked so foxy but the joke didn't go over too well and Luster had promptly shut up. Turning his attention back to the boy, Luster watched with interest as he began to change.

_What manner creature would he be? Is he a finis? A semi-jenti? A jenti? _

Luster snorted. There hadn't been a true jenti in centuries. Rotten Inquisition.

* * *

The air around Artemis shimmered wildly and he found himself beginning to shake and twitch. He gnashed his teeth in agony and arched his back before letting out a startling growl.

_This is it boy. Relax and allow the change to happen. _

Artemis felt like every cell in his body was being ripped in two and then repaired and ripped again. His body was morphing…changing…stretching out of shape and becoming something else.

_All lovely words for the same thing but seriously, stop fighting the change. Allow it to happen. Embrace the pain…What...No I'm not trying to be funny, damnit! Now listen to me and you'll make it through this alive…Huh? Don't get smart with me, boy. I told you I would help and I am! Who do you think is keeping your body from falling apart? The Tooth Fairy?…yeah, I can see your memories and honestly, your people have the most absurd tales. Why the heck would they center a holiday around a fat man breaking into their house and watching them all year long to see if they've been 'good' or 'bad'? Who is he to judge anyway? Fat as he is, it's obvious he's been anything but good around food…_

Artemis wanted to laugh but he couldn't, for the life of him, find the strength to. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and every breath that came was becoming forced and labored. He felt his bones snapping as they grew and his spine creaking in protest at having to grow at such a fast pace.

_Right, focusing on stemming the pain. For what it's worth, you're only feeling a fraction of it so it could be worse…no? Not helping? Well then fine, I was just trying to brighten __**your**_ _day. _

The changes lasted for what seemed like forever and a half. In reality, it was only five minutes of complete and total mind-warping pain. Artemis made it to about four minutes, before passing out and handing the reigns to Astaroth.

_He is strong, I'll give him that much. He'll have to be for what comes next…and hello, what have we here?_

* * *

Luster stumbled back, mouthing words but finding himself unable to actually speak.

"D-Dra-Drag-Dra-Drag…Dra-Dra-Dra-Drag-D-Drag…"

"And you are?"

"DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGON!"

The large creature sighed, his golden eyes rolling in his head. Somewhere in the back of Luster's mind, he allowed himself to feel affronted. It wasn't everyday that you saw a dragon. So what? Should he pretend that it was another typical day in the neighborhood when a living breathing dragon was shaking itself out in front of him like it hadn't been completely eradicated for the past couple of centuries? As _if._

Luster began to hyperventilate. He crawled backwards, trying to put as much space between him and the scaly giant beast as possible. The dragon merely yawned and stretched, its claws unsheathing menacingly and its wings unfurling and with a snap.

"Dra-dragon! DRAGON! You're a DRAGON!"

"You're particularly fond of saying that, aren't you?" snipped the dragon, turning its great head on the terrified mage. "If that's all you can say, perhaps that voice box of yours is a complete waste…why don't I rip it out?"

Luster's hand flew to his throat and he gulped. "No! Not my beautiful voice!"

"Beautiful? Ha. As funny as you are annoying."

Luster returned to mouthing words, still unable to cope with the fact that there was a real live dragon standing in front of him. Insulting him, yes…but that fact was eclipsed by the more important fact that it was a dragon.

The dragon slowly stalked towards him, its lips pulled back and a rumbling growl slowly building in its throat.

"Whoever you are," it growled, "I don't like the smell of you…"

The dragon crouched low, obviously intending to pounce on the frightened mage. Luster, his sense of self-preservation finally kicking in, fumbled for his wand. The dragon was already in midair by the time he found it…

…And there the dragon froze. Floating in midair.

…_the bloody hell?_

Luster looked dumbfounded at the hovering beast. He hadn't had any time to blast off any spells so then who…? A chill feeling sent shivers up his spine as a crushing sense of something more dangerous than a dragon filled him. He turned around and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Mage Luster York of Babylonia."

Luster scrambled onto his knees and bowed low, pressing his forehead to the ground and not daring to look up. Someone had sent out a memo to all the mythical beings telling them to shock the hell out of the fully cowed mage all at the same time. That someone was going to get a wandful of magical sparks up their ass, granted, but for the moment, Luster took to trembling with his face brushing the grassy floor.

The two floating beings continued to glide towards him in a criss-cross pattern, their bodies glowing silver like they had been chiseled out of moon rock. They smiled benignly down at the tremulous mage. A small but firm breeze blew across Luster, making his blonde hair ruffle slightly. He suddenly had the feeling that he was supposed to sit up and so he did, folding his legs into the seiza position. It was a position mages used when in the presence of a superior and Luster never thought he would be using it in the presence of his elementals.

Elementals were Old Ones that weren't tied down by the need to use a vessel to escape the Dead Zone. They flitted between worlds like silver fish flitted from one end of a tide pool to the next. All mages could feel them, especially since they drew their magic directly from these energy power houses.

When a person wished to become a mage, they made a pact with an elemental before they were able to use any magic. In exchange for being able to use their magic, elementals were allowed to use their mages whenever and however they saw fit though they rarely involved themselves in mortal affairs. When it came time for the mage to expire(drop dead if you're not fond of euphemisms), it wasn't Death that came to claim them. It was the elementals that they made a pact with that came to reap their soul in the end. The mage's life force would sustain them for however long they needed to exist before the elemental fizzled out and gave way for new elementals.

Yuen and Oshawa, the elementals that held Luster's contract, looked down at him with amused expressions.

"It is nice to see you again," said Yuen.

"Mage Luster," finished Oshawa

Luster kept his head bent and his eyes on the ground. "How may I serve you?"

"By not interfering…"

"In the affairs of Artemis Fowl."

"The boy?" asked Luster incredulously. "If I might be so bold, why would he matter to beings of your caliber? He's inconsequential…"

"He is not," interrupted Yuen.

"He is anything but," amended Oshawa.

"In fact…"

"He is the catalyst…"

"To the end of this world."

Luster wanted to pray for everything he was worth that his elementals were joking. But then they were flipping elementals. They _never _joked. Why was this all happening here and now to _him_?

"Do not worry…"

"Luster York."

"The Old Ones hold their breath…"

"Because not even we can tell…"

"What will happen next…"

"Then the end of the world…?" began Luster but he drifted off.

Yuen shrugged her small shoulders and Oshawa merely lifted an eyebrow.

"We follow the stream of time…"

"And there is never just _one_…"

"Solid river of events. There are…"

"Branches…possibilities…we never know…"

"What will happen for certain…"

"Until certain actions…"

"And certain _people_…"

Oshawa paused here to fix Luster with a look.

"Do certain things."

Luster's eyebrows knitted. "And are you here trying to save the world?"

"More…" began Oshawa.

"Or less," finished Yuen.

"That isn't very comforting you know," cried Luster in distress.

"We're…"

"Sorry…?"

Luster shrugged helplessly. "Can you at least tell me what team you're playing for? Do you _want _the world to end?"

"It matters not…"

"To us…"

"If this world continues to exist…"

"Or dies."

"There are plenty more…"

"Out there."

"And many more…"

"Will be made."

"What we're after…"

"Is a little more…"

"Ambitious…"

"Then the destruction of one world."

"But the set of actions you have chosen…"

"Here…"

"Severely throws…"

"These ambitions…"

"Off track."

"We do not understand…"

"Why that is. But from this point…"

"The only course we see…"

"That will not upset our plans…"

"Is if you…"

"Stay here."

Luster sighed sadly. "I guess I can do that.I have human money. I can rent a hotel room and wait for this to all play out. Spend my possible last days alive watching movie channels and eating funnel cake. I particularly like funnel cake."

"_Nooooo_…"

"You will help the boy."

"Make sure he stays…"

"Alive."

Luster's eyes bulged comically. "Wait…you want _me _to get involved in all this?"

"We wouldn't have…"

"Come all the way here…"

"If that wasn't the case."

"We would've just…"

"Collected your end…"

"Of the pact…"

"And killed you…"

"Before you messed anything…"

"Up for us."

Luster gulped and muttered, "And I thought I meant so much to you..."

To the twins, he said, "You want me to be involved in the end of the world? Of what significance is my involvement?"

"You were _always_…"

"Supposed to play a part…"

"In all of this..."

"Luster York."

"It seems though..."

"That you must play..."

"A different part."

"As we said…"

"Events are not set."

"The boy may very well…"

"Be your savior…"

"Just as well as he may be…"

"Your _executioner_."

"Only time…"

"Will tell."

"Even we…"

"Are not…"

"Privy to…"

"Everything."

Oshawa motioned to the dragon and it was gone. Yuen touched Luster's forehead and a shimmery mark in the shape of a crescent appeared where her chilled fingers had brushed his warm skin. The mark meant that he was now on an official mission from them and any mages holding a pact with them would be obligated to help if he needed it. In a way, it made Luster feel better but not by much.

"Keep the boy alive…"

"Luster York.

"Do not…"

"Fail us."

"But where did you send him?" asked Luster rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry…" said Yuen with a small smile.

"He'll find his way…"

"Back here on his own."

"But if we left him here..."

"He would've eaten you."

They clasped their hands together and disappeared. Luster was left behind flicking at the dirt. It figures. The end of the world was coming and _he _had to work on his last days alive helping someone who thought he looked more like an appetizer than a comrade.

* * *

_**Thirty miles from Dublin…**_

Astaroth prodded Artemis' dragon form into picking itself up and looking around. He had somehow found his way into the middle of a forest. Tentatively, he sniffed the air and then more vigorously sniffed himself.

_Damn elementals.

* * *

_

_**Dew Drop Inn **_

_**Haven, Lower Elements**_

"So you did it then?"

Trout took a long draw on his cigar before blowing the mouthful of smoke in Finn's direction. She wrinkled her nose and fanned the air in front of her face as the acrid smoke enveloped her head and then slowly dissipated.

"No," said Trout slowly. "I just like strolling through LEP headquarters pretending to be a cadet for shits and fucking giggles. What the hell do you think?"

"Don't get snippy with me, bro," snapped Finn. "I was just asking. For once, all I'd like to hear out of that smart mouth of yours is a yes or no. Gods, I knew I should have drowned you in the bath tub when were young."

Trout smirked to himself. Finn was the only one he knew that wasn't the least bit put off by his unsociability. In fact, she actually complimented him with her own brand of polished surliness. Trout had very few friends in the world and the few he _did _have were quick to point out the reason why there were so few. Trout, as they put it, was _damn _scary. With black scruffy hair, steely-gray eyes and eyebrows that looked like little dark stormheads when he was upset, he had to agree that he wasn't exactly puppy-level cuddly. His penchant for being as condescending and verbally abusive as possible didn't help either.

But his sister Finn had an inbred immunity to his gruffness and he appreciated not having to curb his tongue around her. Besides, she dished as good as she got and half time, Trout was only pins and needles towards her because he was trying to make up for a jab she had made earlier.

His sister pulled out a deck of Tarot cards and began shuffling them. "They are pleased. They wish to pass on their thanks."

"Will you pass a message along for me, sis? Tell those asswipes to send someone else next time it comes to an issue regarding Haven. They've got half a ton of mages just pissing themselves wanting to do their dirty work. I'm damn sure none of them would've minded coming all the way out here to pretend that they're some choir boy cadet in the LEP if it meant a pat on the head from them. Gods, I wanted to kick myself the whole time. I actually said 'holy sweartoads,' Finn. The shit I do for those two."

Finn faked a pout. "Aw, is someone cranky? You know, you're lucky that _I'm _the pipeline here or we'd both be smudges on the pavement by now."

"Ah, go on. I'm sure they can hear me somewhere up there. If they were gonna fry us, I think they would've done so when I called them the dipshit half-assed Wonder Twins."

Finn tried not to snort. "You are going to get us killed!"

"Whatever. If our only purpose in life is to run errands for those two, would it be a murder or a mercy kill? Anyway, what's our next assignment? I want out of Haven."

"We don't have one."

Trout gave Finn a blank look. "Stop playing. We always have one."

"No joke, bro. There's no next assignment. That was what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. They said we were finished."

Trout continued to give Finn a blank stare. "They don't have anything else for us to do? We're just _done_?"

Finn nodded. "We're free agents now, bro. They said our contract's been paid in full. No more orders or errands or assignments."

"Wow."

"Yeah. For all their dipshit, half-assed, Wonder Twin-liness, they were basically the only thing we had going for us. So now we're unemployed and well…I don't know how I feel about that. I guess we could just wait and see what happens next."

"Just wait?" murmured Trout. "I'd rather watch paint peel."

"Got a better suggestion?"

"They just let our contract go without an explanation. Something's going on…"

"And you want to find out what."

"Duh. Why don't we follow the girl?"

Finn stopped shuffling her cards and looked at Trout seriously. "Like I said before…You're going to get us _killed_. These aren't just some gangsters or thugs from the old days…these guys are like gods and we are like ants to them. If they've got something cooking in the kitchen and we fuck it up, do you know what kind of a wrath will come down on our heads? They can smoke us in an instant."

"I know," said Trout with a small smile. "But do you honestly think I care?"

Finn smiled and went back to shuffling her Tarot cards. "Bah, you're loony. I knew it wouldn't matter but I thought it should be said. I guess when you've lived as long as we have…life doesn't seem…"

"As valuable?" finished Trout.

Finn's eyes widened. "Oh gods, don't do that! I don't want to be like them…have you ever listened to them speak? I get headaches every time."

Trout chuckled. Finn had informed him of what they had sounded like the first time she had heard their voices. It had been frightening at first but now it was sort of a running joke between the two whenever they finished each other's sentences.

"It's a shame we don't value it as much, though," said Trout after a while. "I mean, it's the whole reason we signed a contract with them in the first place."

Finn shrugged. "What's done is done. We're free agents now so let's live it up! If there's a party going down, then why should the Brooke siblings be excluded? Speaking of which, where the hell did you send that elf girl?"

"Dublin, Ireland. It's where her _boyfriend _lives."

"Ooo-lala!" said Finn fluttering her eyelashes. Then her features hardened and she looked at Trout with a dark look. "Can we hurry up and go though? That elf keeps staring at me."

Trout glanced at the elf in question. He was seated at the counter of the bar and he was indeed throwing glances at Finn from across the room. Trout looked Finn up and down and smirked.

"Did you forget?"

"What?" said Finn looking confused.

"You're glamoured to look like an actual passable female, you ninny."

Trout sprung from his seat and skipped back a few paces before his sister could sink her nails into him. Laughing he skipped out of the bar ahead of his sister before she gather herself enough to either throttle him or whip out a comeback. Oh, life was good indeed for Trout Brooke.

* * *

_**::Author's Note::**_

I really like Trout and Finn…I kinda wish I had a Trout to my Finn…=(

Anyway, self pity aside…reviewers I LOVE YOU guys SO MUCH. Caps lock cannot express how happy your reviews made me when I received them. You guys rock.

tomcat941

I don't think I could work with Eoin Colfer what with my tendency to drop dead when I'm around my favorite authors, lol. I also thought about your review when Astaroth made the little rat joke. XD And cool! I looooooove wolves. And ferrets. And owls. And DRAGONS. B)

obsessivereader95

Oh no! =( I hope I didn't make it TOO confusing with all my conspiracy theories and he's controlling her when she's controlling him mumbo jumbo. I hope it became a little less confusing here but if not, feel free to ask about anything.

Carlie

Ha, I see most everything in anime when I dream about it, lolz. And LMAO, I love Arty when he thinks he's crazy because he's never, GAH I'M CRAZY. He's always, Hmmm, I'm crazy? I wonder if I'm crazy in Sigmund Freud terms or in modern terms and now that think about it, I should really complete that paper on how there is an additional type of schizophrenia that psychologists missed. So simple, the simple-toons. LOL.

Btw, you said you know what's going to happen next? Were you right, lol?

HallelujahTheCreator

XD HA, lolz. I know I was a little late but I hope I didn't disappoint. ;)

Thank you guys for taking the time out to review! =D You guys make me a happy writer. Now time for a question…this story was supposed to be rated M for some…*ahem* questionable content. Do you think I should keep it T-type material? Or does it get hot and steamy in The Turning? Oh and what jenti-level Celestials would you like to see?


End file.
